


Aytipical

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Disability, F/M, Friendship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Not all disabilities are visible. They are sometimes hidden. Jughead Jones 26 with autism is forced to go to a support group. His sister JB wanting him to go. He gives in and goes. Seeing her all sunshine and rainbows he feels a connection with her. So what happens with more support group and finding out she's a mother?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Reggie Mantle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr

Disability its like you are shunned when labored that. Not all disabilities are visible. A lot to the eye are invisible.

That where's Betty Cooper comes in. She is married at 25. Engaged at 19 married by 20. Pregnant by 20 too. Her little boy Samuel David Mantal is disabled. Autism and silent epilepsy all at the age 5.

Most days she feels like a single parent but she isn't. Working part time needing the money. Every penny she has goes to her son.

Therapy sessions and fundraisers. She eats sleeps breathes being a mother.

The only thing she does for herself is the support group. It's the one thing she has for herself apart from her work. She was currently at the support group when they introduced a new member.

"Guys this is Jughead. He is in the spectrum and wanted to talk about his experiences."

"I was forced to."

"Me too but it helps." Betty smiled at him.

"So Jughead tell us about yourself."

"Well... I really only have sensory issues. My sister forced me to come to this and my therapist said it was a good idea but I don't agree." Betty smiled at him. "My son would love you."

"Why?"

"He speaks his mind. He's only five and quit similar to you. I really struggle with him to be honest. He has no friends which really upsets me." Betty teared up.

"Well most of the time I'm a little too honest. I talk a lot and my sister thinks it's annoying."

"No I like it." She smiled at him. "I'm Betty."

"I'm Jughead but you already know that."

"Yeah I do." Betty smiled at him. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Come over after and meet him."

"How do I know you're not going to murder me? JB says that when I go out alone I have to make sure no one comes and hurts me. And to not trust strangers."Jughead spoke quickly.

"Maybe you should bring him next time so we all can meet him." The lady running the group suggested.

"Sure...sorry I didn't think. He's at my friends."Betty smiled nervously.

Jughead just nodded.

The group session quickly ended shortly after. Jughead pulled on his noise canceling headphones as he headed outside. Betty walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hey." He pulled of his headphones off. "Hi sorry about earlier."

"Don't be it's okay. I was just kind of rambling. That was nerve racking."

"It's okay."

"Do you like cupcakes?"

"I love food."

"Perfect I'll bring them next week." Betty smiled.

_____

The following week Betty went with Sam and cupcakes. Reggie was working away. She put the cupcakes on the table for everyone to go up and get them. Betty headed over to Jughead with Sam.

"Hi Betty." Jughead said.

"Hi, this is Sam."

"Hi Sam." Jughead smiled. "Hi." He whispered."He's shy but once he gets to know you he won't be." Betty smiled.

"Mama who's this?"

"Mummy's friend. He's like you." She told him.

"Really?" He smiled.

Jughead nodded faintly.

"Mummy says I'm unique. That unique is a good thing but daddy says I'm dumb and should have been aborted."

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty looked horrified. "I'm so sorry Juggie. His dad is always working."Jughead just nodded. "You have a funny name." Sam said.

“It’s a nickname.”

"Like Mummy's and mine?" He asked as Betty took him to sit down.

“Yep.” Sam smiled at him."Cool." Sam said started to fiddle with his hair. "Sammy do you need your sunglasses?" She asked. "Or your headphones?"

"Sunglasses." He whispered.

Betty pulled them out her bag and handed it to him. "Mummy makes me go to stupid play groups with music and other things." He sighed explaining to Jughead.

"My sister did that too. I didn't like them." He whispered over to him.

"I'm 5 and they make me feel like a baby. I'm a big boy. I just don't understand sometimes."

"Me too."

The group leader brought the session in order. Jughead sat down next to them. Sam and Jughead both began to get nervous and figit. Betty gave Sam some ribbon to filldle with. She gave Jughead a stress ball.

"Anyone would like to share something?"

Betty nodded. Everyone turned to look at her. Sam started to get worse covering his ears. She gave him his head phones.

"Reggie is on another work trip. But Sam said he's seen another woman around the house."

"How does that make you feel?"

“I don’t know.”

"What about adult play time?" Josie asked.

"Non existing. Mummy plays alone. When we play together its Daddy playing more and mummy just there." Betty explained.

“So it’s not enjoyable?”

"Try non existant but yes." She sighed. "Married for 5 years and nothing."

“Do you still love him?”

"He doesn't love me. How can I love someone back who doesn't love me?" Betty asked the group.

"You can't that makes no sense." Jughead added nervously.

“What are your thoughts on it Jughead?” 

“Well I don’t know what love is like but that doesn’t sound like it.” He said.

"You're right Juggie. You're love able just wait for the right person to sweep you of your feet." Betty smiled at him.

"Mummy look!" Sam showed her his drawing. "That's cool buddy."

“Sweep you off your feet...” Jughead repeated silently to himself."Sweep you off your feet." He repeated again to himself looking at the clock.

“Jug?” Betty said snapping him out of it. “You okay?” 

“The clock is ticking too loudly.”

Sometimes Jughead would get a word or phrase stuck on his head in a loop. It would be like a broken record player.

"Do you want to put your headphones on or we could go for a walk around the block with Sammy? Sammy doesn't like clock tickings either." Betty suggested.

“A walk is good.”

Betty picked up Sam off her lap. They excused themselves as they started to head for a walk. Jughead brought his headphones.

"Mummy I'm hungry." Sam said.

"You're always hungry." Betty teased picking hip up.“I’m always hungry too.” Jughead said.

"How about I meet your sister and we go for food?" Betty suggested. "My friend owns a cafe."

“My sister is working today.”

"Another time?" Betty asked.

“Sure.” Betty smiled at him. She gave him her number. "I should get this monkey home for bath time." Betty smiled at him again.

Jughead just smiled. "Bye Juggie. I love you." Sam said.

"He never says that. He doesn't even hug me on most days." Betty pouted.

“Bye Sam.” Jughead smiled. "Bye Juggie." He said holding Betty's hand. Jughead pulled on his headphones and started to walk to his car.

____

At the Jones House Jughead was typing away at his novel. He worked a rescue dog centre loving animals. JB lived with him. It was a few hours later JB was home. He was still working on his novel.

"I'm back." She made him aware.“How was work?”

"Good." JB smiled. "Toni talked to me today."

"Oh okay. Betty talked to me today. She's loud and positive." Jughead shrugged.

“That’s good right?” He just shrugged. "How do you feel about it?" JB asked him.

“She’s nice.”

"Is she on the spectrum?"

"Nope her son is." He told her.

“So she understands what you’re going through?” 

“Yep. Now can we talk about something else? I’m still a normal person.”

"Do you like her?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I mean she's pretty and Veronica says I should start putting myself out there." He told his sister.

“You should.”

"How? I'm not sexy enough." Jughead sighed.

“Girls are always all over you Jug.”

“No they aren’t. They think I’m insane.”

"No they don't. They just don't know the real you." JB pointed out. Jughead just sighed. "But that's up to you." She added.

"I saw her son. He his adorable and oh she offered to go out for tea with us... Lights too bright."  
JB dimmed the lights. “When?”

"She gave me her number. So I don't know." He shrugged."But her husband is a dickhead."

“Text her.”

"And say what? Hi gorgeous you look like sunshine." Jughead sighed typing.

“Just ask her when you should meet up.”

Jughead looked at her. "When we should meet up." He corrected her.

J: when should we meet up?

“Now we wait.” JB smiled.

"The worst part. She'll just ignore me."

B: tommorow? Reggie is home but he doesn't take care of Sammy but it'll be after school if you want Sally there. He's really excited for it.

J: okay

B: thank you for today x

"Jelly she sent this!"

“Awh.” JB smiled. 

“What should I say?”

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Spoke to Sam."

"Say something like it's no problem."

J: it's no problem I like Sam.

B: he likes you too :)

J: he's a good little man. Has a great mother as an example.

"How's that? Is she being nice?"

“She is. I think she’s flirting.”

"No." He shook his head.

B: did you enjoy the cupcakes? Were they sweet as Sugar like you my Juggie pie

J: they were great

B: Sam helped. More like ate everything. Your really handsome.

J: You’re really beautiful

B: aww thank you x. I haven't heard that in awhile.

"JB look." Jughead smiled.

“Oh my god! You’re flirting!”  
"I don't know if I am."

J: your husband is an idiot. Your a goddess

B: thank you

"Jelly help me flirt." He sighed.“Okay.”Jughead passed her his phone. She typed out a message.

J: Have you always been phenomenonal?

B: I’m really not :)

J: you're practically his super hero

B: you’re so sweet

J: no I'm not.

"JB look." Jughead smiled.

“Awh.”

"What do I do?" He asked her. “Wrap up the conversation.” Jughead nodded smiling.

J: I have to get to work. Talk more later?

B: sure x

J: bye Betts

B: bye Juggie x

_____

Meanwhile back at Betty's House. Reggie had just come in as Veronica and Betty were downstairs comforting Sam after getting stressed from the blinking lights of the neighbours light.

“Hey baby.” He smiled kissing her. “Hey Sammy.”

"Don't talk to me." He snapped at him. “Is he okay?” He asked Betty.

"He's had a bath and had a little episode with some flashing lights. But he's had one of auntie V's special stories." Betty smiled kissing him.

"Auntie V is the best." Reggie gently touched Sam’s shoulder. Sam screamed pushing him off of him. “I’m just trying to help!” He snapped.

"Reg you just have to speak to him first. You know how he gets when people touch him. He hates certain textures." Betty explained.

“But he’s fine with you both touching him.”

"Because we've talked him down from his little attack." She told him. "Maybe if your around to help a little more."

“So what you’re saying I quit my job?!”

"No! I'm saying you pay attention yo him and me! I need help! I put my hours down to two days!" Betty shouted at him.

“And I pay for almost everything in this house!”

"No I pay for it too!" Betty snapped as Sam started to shake with the nose. Veronica just hugged him. He broke down on the floor rocking. "Seriously Reggie! Look what you do when you shout." She knelt down to him hugging him as she put his headphones on him.

Reggie just went upstairs. "Let's go to bed sweetie. Pops, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla." She whispered in his ear.

"V can you tuck him like a burrito and lay with him until I come. I need a word with Reg."

“Sure.”

Betty ran upstairs to his office and bardged her way through. "Seriously! Don't you love him to understand him?!"Betty shouted

“Of course I love him! I wanted to help!”

"But you don't know how Reg." Betty sighed.  
“Then help me baby.”

"I do you don't listen to me. I tell you that you have to speak to him. Watch for him getting anxious. Communicate with him." She explained.

“Okay.”

"You smell of perfume." Betty noticed.

“No I don’t.”

"You do. It's not my Ted Baker who is it?" She asked upset.

“Might be someone from works. Why does it matter?”

"Because you don't touch me like we used too." Betty told him.

“Then how about I touch you tonight?”

"No I shouldn't have to plan sex. It should be in the moment and both people concent. What about your assistant have you stopped kissing her?" Betty asked tearing up.

“What are you talking about?”

"Seriously those pictures I got last month?"

“Do you think I’m cheating?!” Betty nodded.“I’m not!”

"Prove it!" Betty shouted.

“How?! I’m married to you! I love you!”

"Then why do you always go away?"

“Because of work. I’m trying to support my family B!”

"Support us from home a little Reg. I'm drowning here and need help." Betty cried.

"I can't I have work away to do." He shrugged.

"That's not fair. I feel like a single parent." She whispered.

“I’ll try, okay?”

"No you said that 3 years ago. I'm sick of your bull shit."

“Baby I’m sorry.”

"Don't!"He just touched her arm."Don't! You have lipstick on your face!" She shouted.

“No I don’t!”

"Tell me the truth Reggie who is she?" Betty asked.

“I’m not cheating!”

"Go do his bed time routine!" She yelled going to get a shower. “Fine!”Reggie headed to Sam's bedroom. "Hey buddy." He said coming in.

“Want to go get a bath?” He added. “It’s time to get ready for bed.”

"Mummy did my bath  
You don't listen Reggie."

“Did you just call me Reggie?”

"Yes Reggie. I saw you kiss Josie." He whispered.

“I’m your father and you need to respect me.”

"You need to respect mummy."

“I do and I’m not cheating.”

"Me saw. I don't lie so sorry." He turned to look at Veronica.“Sam stop. He’s trying okay?”

"He kissed Josie auntie V." Sam snapped. He ran out of his room. Veronica ran after him."Veronica no! You agree with daddy and he's a lying to mummy."

“He’s just trying to get you ready for bed Sam. Let him even if you don’t like him.”

"Fine only because I love you but I saw him cheating." He whispered. "I need to tell mummy."

“Just leave it for now, okay? I’ll talk to her.” She hugged him.

"Promise?"

"I'll speak to her now."

_____

Betty was downstairs from her shower pulling out a bottle of wine for a glass. She was stressed and just need a break. She deserved a treat.

B: hi Jug, say if I'm pushing it but how was your dad with you as a kid

J: he hated me

B: Reggie hates Sam and cheated.

J: how he's adorable?

B: tell me about it.

J: he cheated on you? How?

B: pretty easy he shagged someone else.

J: oh

B: Sorry too honest?

Veronica came down and hugged her. "You were right." She whispered.

J: honesty is good. I’m always too honest

B: I like you and honesty

J: you do?

B: I do.

Betty was smiling at her phone.“Who are you texting?” Veronica smiled.

"A friend from group. Jughead."

"Wait he's my patient."

“He is?”

"Yeah I recommend the group." Veronica told her.

Betty handed her the phone to look through the messages.“He’s flirting with you!”Betty smiled nodding.“Do you like him? Like romantically?”

"I don't know yet, plus I'm married." Betty told her.

“Either way be careful with him. When he gets upset it’s bad.”

"I know." Betty said.

“Just be careful with him please.”

"I will but I can be friends with him." She said.

"I know."

“He’s really sweet.” Betty smiled.

"I know he his."

"Who's really sweet?"

“A guy from the support group.”

"Are you cheating?" Reggie asked.

"What no?"

“Then why are you talking about him?” 

“Because he’s nice. He’s great with Sam.” 

“Is he autistic too?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

“So he’s weird.”

"No he's sweet, kind, funny and smart." She told him. "Do you think Sam is weird?"

“He can be.” Betty just lost it. "I want a divorce." She snapped.

“What?!”

"You don't help! You think our son is weird!" Betty shouted.

“I was joking! I love him!”

"I want a divorce." She repeated.

“No!” He snapped. 

"Yes!"

“No!”

"Yes!" Betty shouted as she began to look for a lawyer on her phone.“Fine then but I own this house so get out!”Betty stormed upstairs to go get a sleeping Sam. She picked him up and he instantly woke up and started to cry.

"Shush it's okay baby. We're going to sleep at Mummy's spare apartment."

“I want my toys!”

"It's okay calm down. Pick three toys and mummy will get the rest tomorrow." She promised.

She put him down and he got three of his toys. He came back to her as she quickly packed. They headed downstairs and Reggie stopped her.

“What do you want?” She snapped. 

"My son."

“No way!” Reggie glared at her. "I want to see him then." He admitted.

“Whatever you have to say to him you can now then we’re leaving.” 

“He’s as much my son as he is yours.”

"Really? Who looks after him? Who takes him to all his appointments? You lost interest in us 4 years ago." Betty cried. "I really loved you Reg."

“Well I love you!”

"Not enough anymore." Betty whispered walking out the door.

Veronica was still sat in the house looking at him. "You okay Reg?" She asked pulling him in for a hug.

“No.”

Veronica looked at him cupping his face. "She'll let you see him. How about I come around and teach you how to handle him?" She suggested.

“Okay..”Veronica gave him a confused look.“What?”

"Nothing you hesitated."Veronica said moving her hands. "Sorry I'm used to comforting you with cupping your face."

"Like in high school." He whispered looking at her. "Yeah." She looked at him

“I’m not cheating.” He said.

"I know but this marriage has been over for a long time Reg. Don't beat yourself up about it. Try be her ally."Veronica told him looking at him.He just nodded. "Remember in high school and we had seven minutes in heaven?"She prompted.

"That was fun." She whispered. "Really fun." Veronica added. 

“It really was...” He whispered looking at her.

"You've been too stressed. Let me help you baby. Remember all the fun times we had."

“Maybe I just married the wrong person.” He looked at her.

"I always thought so." Veronica admitted.Reggie just leaned in closer to her."Tell me Reggie what do you think in your sexy head of yours?"

“I think Betty was never the person I was meant to be with.”Veronica stepped closer towards him. "Who was?" She asked.

“You.”

Veronica smiled as they leaned in at the same time and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. "Years I've been waiting for you to say that."He smiled and kissed her again. 

One relationship ended breaking a family up as a new one blossomed. Maybe just maybe broken bonds can form old string ones. In the end what matters is staying as strong as they could for their little boy.

Allies or not they have flesh and blood who is their own. No matter what happens he will always be their first priority.


	2. Chapter 2

Divorces are tricky and upsetting but Betty didn't feel disheartened. She felt like she could breath again. She would always love Reggie but they rushed into their marriage.

Betty was currently at work. She had finished writing her article. She got a call from Jughead."Hi Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Hey... do you want to maybe go out to lunch with me tonight?”

Betty smiled to herself. "I would love that. I just have to put Sam with his dad. We're getting a divorce." She admitted as she started to message Reggie.

B: please take Sam tonight.

Veronica was still at Reggie's. He didn't want her to go just yet.

R: I would love too. Can we talk too about everything?

B: Yeah sure. Thanks.

R: he's my kid don't thank me

"When and where?" Betty asked.

“The cafe by my house. I’ll send you the address.”

"Okay what time?"

“1:00pm?”

"Working till half 3."Betty sighed.

“How about then?”

"Sure."

“You don’t want to?”

"No I do." Betty reasurred him. "Sorry it was a bad night with Sammy."

“Oh okay.”

"I'd love getting a chaii latte with you." She told him.“Okay.” He said happily. "See you then Jug." Betty declined the phone seeing her boss. Betty just smiled to herself. 

_____

Work went fast since the phone call. She was glad it did. She packed up her things and drove to the cafe he sent the address to. Before she headed in she quickly reapplied her makeup pulling her hair into a bun. She saw him already sitting at a table waiting. She slid into the table seeing him doodle.

“Hey Juggie.” 

“Hi.”

"How was your day?" Betty asked him.“Good. I got some writing done.” Betty smiled at him. "That's good, I love reading."

“I want to be an author.”

"You definitely can. I still wanty own magazine company." Betty looked at him.

“I’m almost done my novel.”

"I would love to read it. Shall we order I haven't eaten all day." She admitted.

“Yeah of course.” They both pulled out the menu's ordering was fast and simple. They ordered and made small talk until the food came."So you were just dying to see me." Betty joked.

“Yes.” Betty pulled a confused look. "Why?"

“You’re nice to me. No ones nice to me.” She leaned over waiting for his permission. He gave her it so she touched his hand. "They're all idiots not seeing how great you are."

“All the see if my disability. It’s really not that bad. I’m just a normal person.”

"I know you are. They're just like minded. Plus they'll look at you and think how hot are you. Then they'll be jealous of me going on a coffee date with you." Betty reasurred him. Jughead just smiled. 

"It's true. I tell Sammy that people are just too involved in their own little bubble until it pops. So like they realise when they have had the realisation." Betty shrugged biting into her pancakes.

Jughead just nodded smiling. She smiled back at him squeezing his hand. “You know I don’t like people touching me but this... this is nice.”

"Oh I'm sorry." Betty said pulling her hand away. "I asked for permission."

“No I said it was nice...”Betty intertwined their hands together again. Jughead just smiled as he ate his food. "Sammy only likes touches rarely but he's okay with me and that's sometimes."

“I’ve never hugged anyone before. I really don’t like touches but I like this.”

"What about your sister? You've never hugged her." Betty asked him.

“Nope.”

"How about we practice and you suprise her? I love hugs on the sofa with Sam watching Disney. You should come this weekend."

“Okay...”

Betty moved to sit next to him. "Don't be scared you won't hurt me. Plus I have my own apartment I rent to people if they want to come on holiday to New York." Jughead just nodded. "But now it's mine again. Its what we lived in when Sammy was a baby and I was at college." Betty explained.

“You didn’t live with your husband?”

"We're getting a divorce. We'll I'm filing for one. What you said the other day made alot of sense with haven't been happy in awhile. I hope we stay friends." Jughead just nodded. "But that doesn't matter because I know he's been in love with my friend before us and I could still tell. It's the way they looked at each other." Betty explained. "Anyway so hugging?"

“I don’t know how to hug.”

Betty opened her arms wide. Jughead copied her movement. Betty leaned in wrapping her arms around him as he did the same. He was shaking slightly but he hugged her.

"We don't have to hug." She whispered rubbing his back. She pulled away to look at him. “I’m just nervous.”

"It's okay at least it's not kissing. I'm bad at that. Not that I don't want to kiss you I do."

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

"We should go to my car." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty held his hand as they headed out. She took him to his car but they sat in the back seat

“So...” He said.

"I'll be your ginnepig. Experiment on me."

“How?”

"Hugs, kisses." Betty shrugged.

Jughead just nodded. He slowly leaned in and hugged her. Betty hugged him back softly adding pressure. He just held her gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

Jughead slowly pulled away. "That wasn't so bad." Betty smiled holding his hand again.

“I liked that.”

"I'm glad." She smiled at him. "Now your sister will be really surprised."

“Yeah.” She couldn't help but smile as she kissed his cheek. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Please say you've been kissed on the cheek."

“Nope.”

"Seriously that's like second base right? I'm going to suck teaching Sam this." Betty sighed.

“I’ve never done anything intimate with someone.”

Betty leaned in and kissed him knowing it was risky. Jughead didn’t know what to do. He sat there letting her as he kept his eyes open. Betty quickly pulled away and apologised.

“It’s okay... I just don’t know what to do...”

"Well you normally close your eyes when kissing and you kids back by pouting your lips together." Betty explained.

“Okay...”

"Just for future reference. Also watch and read about stuff like that." She whispered.

“Teach me.”

Betty leaned in again kissing him softly. Jughead closed his eyes and tried to kiss her back. His lips brushed hers as he was kissing her. They continued to kiss as she helped him get the hang of it. Betty tried so hard not to moan softly but failed. 

Jughead slowly pulled away. “Was that right?”

"Yes Juggie... Perfect god didn't you hear me moan?" Betty asked him.

“I heard it. What does it mean?”

"Well that moan was a good moan. It meant I was enjoying it and I was sexually aroused." She explained.

“Sexually aroused?”

"When someone feels turned on that normally leads to masturbation or sex?" Betty tried to explain.

“Okay...”

"Are you okay?"

“Yeah.”

"Do you have any questions?" She asked him. 

“No.”

"Okay."

“I should probably head home.” Betty pouted at him. “What?”

"I like handing out together longer." She blushed leaning in towards him.

“Okay.”He smiled faintly. "You taste like bubble gum."Jughead just smiled. Betty leaned in kissing him again. He kissed her back. 

She hasn't kissed anyone beside Reggie most her life. This was nice he felt amazing. Betty couldn't help but moan again. Needing to pull away before it got too heated. She didn't want to scare him away already. Jughead just smiled at her.

"Sorry."Betty smiled. "I was going to moan again."

“But that’s a good thing, right?”

"Yes but I didn't want to scare you off." Betty smiled.“You didn’t. You won’t.”He smiled. "Thank god."He just smiled. She kissed him again. He kissed her back."So?"

“So what?”

"Nothing I'm really aroused."Betty smirked. "I needed to stop because I don't want to push you."

“You’re not. I like this.”Betty cradled his lap and started to kiss him. She slowly started to grind on him. Betty also wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him start to harden beneath her."Oh god." She moaned.

“I’ve never done anything like this before Betts.” He whispered. "We can stop." She crawled off of him.

“We probably should.”

"Sorry about the mess." Betty bite her lip. "How about I meet JB?"  
“Okay. You can come to my place?”

Betty smiled at him as she crawled to her seat. She started driving to the address she gave him. When they got there Jughead unlocked the door and let her in.

"Jug I'm in my room."

“Hey JB. I brought Betty.”

She ran out the room to see her. Jughead walked up to her and hugged her. JB was shocked but hugged him back crying. He just hugged her.

"I love you Jug." JB whispered kissing his head.“I love you too JB.”

"Introduce me."

"I kissed her."

“You kissed her?” 

“This is Betty. She taught me how to hug and kiss.”

"Oh really?" She looked at her. "Why?"

“I told her I’ve never hugged anyone before or kissed someone and she offered to help.”

"Okay. Don't hurt him I'll kill you." She told her.

"I promise I won't." She smiled. "I have a child."

“He’s autistic too.” Jughead said. Betty nodded.“So you two met at the group?”

"We did." She smiled. "I won't hurt him. I like Juggie."

"Plus I can have sex Forsythia."

“Jug...”

“What?”

“Be careful with what you say. Sorry.” She apologized to Betty.“I’m just saying. Now that I know how to kiss I can learn how to have sex.” Jughead smiled.

"Sorry." Betty said to JB. "But you can't keep treating him as a child."

“I’m just cautious!”

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry Juggie I'm going to go." Betty whispered.

“What? No. Don’t.”

"I over stepped." She teared up.

“No you didn’t.” Betty nodded crying. “Let’s go to my room.” Jughead said.

"She can leave." JB told him.

"I'm older." Jughead ignored her. Jughead held Betty’s hand as they went upstairs. He locked his door as they sat down.“I’m sorry about her.”

"I over stepped."Betty told him holding his hand. “It’s okay.”She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. She stepped closer as she pushed him into the bed realising what she did when he was shaking.

"Shit I'm sorry."

“It’s.... it’s okay....”

"No I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Betty stood up shaking.“It’s okay. I was just startled... I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault. It's mine we were in the moment and I was going to crawl on top of you. I forgot I had to tell you."

“Crawl on top of me then.”Betty smiled faintly crawling on top of him. Jughead kissed her again. She started grinding on him again. Jughead let out a soft groan. He couldn’t help it."You like that?" Betty asked.

“Yes.”She started to speed up faster. JB started to knock on the door, interrupting them. "Seriously!" Jughead shouted.

“Come help me make dinner!” Jughead pulled her off of her as he opened the door. "So you can have sex and I can't?" He asked her.

“Jughead you’re not ready to have sex. You literally had your first kiss today!” 

“I’m not a fucking child!” He snapped, shaking. Betty walked over to him. "I'm going to touch you now Juggie." Betty touched his hand. She turned him to look at her. "It's okay Juggie. She knows that, all she is doing is caring for you." She pressed circles to his hand.

Jughead pulled his hand away as he ran to his room. 

“Just go... please.” JB said to Betty.

Betty nodded as she headed out. She decided to speak to Reggie. She went to their house. Now his house. She walked in to see Veronica in his shirt.

“B!.... hi!” She said nervously trying to cover herself."I'm not going to bother to ask. I'm too upset and I was going to call you. Where's Reg and I know always loved him." She headed upstairs.

“He’s in his room.”Betty walked in and found him."Reg so we're doing this. You're happier with V. So I have Sam Monday, Thursday. You have him Wednesday, Thursday and I have him Fridays and we alternate weekends."

“Okay...”

"Reg it's okay. Can we be friends still?" She asked. He just nodded. She sat on their old bed sighing. "How was he?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Was he good today?" Betty asked him.“Yeah. He’s sleeping.”

"Good. I'll be here in the morning for school run." She told him getting up.“Okay.”

"Don't hurt her Reg." Betty said getting up.“I won’t.”She hugged him being civil before she left. She tried to call Jughead but he wouldn’t answer. Betty decided to message him.

B: I am so sorry Juggie. I was stupid and moving too fast. I forgot we have to slow down. I'm so fucking sorry.

J: it’s okay. I’m just mad at JB.

B: can I have her number? I want to speak to her.

J: sure

He forwarded her number as she called her. She dailed the number hoping she'd answer. “Hello?”She answered on the other line.

"It's Betty. Can we talk carer to carer?" Betty asked.

“If you’re here to tell me I’m doing things wrong I’m hanging up.”

"I'm not. I'm ringing to say I probably would have done the same. But Juggie is different. He's aware of what he's doing." She explained.

“He’s not prepared to have sex. He’s going to think he’s fine but then he’s going to get sensory overload. I don’t want him to end up hurting his partner or himself.”

Betty understood where she was coming from. "I totally understand but ease him into it. You're only young yourself too. You need to take some time for yourself back." Betty explained.

“We’ve both helped raise each other growing up. He’s all I have and I’m just looking out for him.”

"You're doing a phenomenonal job. But he's 26 let him have a little more control so you can live your life or I'm sure Sammy will love you." Betty smiled.

“Jug won’t talk to me. He’s locked himself in his room and he’s watching porn.”

"Men are stubborn creatures. Maybe I can get him to come out. Everyone is curious." Betty justified.

“Okay...”Betty messaged him to go see JB in promise of a facetime chat. "3...2...1...now." She counted.

“He still won’t come out B. Maybe you could come over and see him?”

"You sure? It's Reggie's night to have Sam." Betty asked.

"Yes."

_____

Betty drove there and JB let her in. She headed up to his room hearing the moans of porn through the door. Betty knocked on the door. He didn’t say anything, thinking it was JB.

"Fine I'll just go Juggie but I really enjoyed earlier!"

“Betty?”

"No Elizabeth." Betty smiled Jughead quickly shut off his laptop. “Come in.”Betty walked in and smirked. "How was the porn? JB told me." Jughead just sighed."Everyone does it. What's the problem?"

“I’ll probably never have sex. I won’t know what I’m doing.”

"Well I want to do it with you. Show me what you've learnt."

Jughead grabbed her hand. He pushed her down on his bed. She bite her lip smiling at him. Jughead kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back trying to grind on him. Jughead stopped her movement as he kissed her.

“I want to feel you. "Betty whispered." But you owe JB an apology. "

“Not now.” Betty nodded. He just kissed her. She kissed him back before kissing his neck. "What's your favourite thing you learnt today?" Betty asked.

“How to kiss.” He whispered kissing her."Not our date?" She pouted.

“Both.”

"I'm teasing." Betty smiled. "Go apologise to JB and see if I can stay the night."

“Fine.”Betty smiled at him as he headed out the room. He went to JB’s home office. Jughead didn't bother knocking. "Sorry."

“It’s okay Jug.” 

Jughead just nodded. 

"I like her."

“I know you do.”

"She's really pretty and so sexy. I feel like an adult around her." Jughead explained.

"I know she is Jug. I guess I get too scared because sometimes I'm scared for you."

“You don’t have to worry about me JB.”

"I know but I'm always going to worry." She hugged him. "So I'm sorry."Jughead just hugged her back. “It’s okay.”

"Now go back to her. She has Samuel tomorrow."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled. Jughead headed back to Betty. She was sat on the bed reading the book on the side.“Hey.” He smiled. 

"Hi is it all okay now?" She asked.

"Yep." He jumped on his bed.

Betty just smiled at him. Jughead laid his head on her chest. He hasn't done that with anyone but he felt safe with her. Betty wrapped her arms around him gently. 

"There's something about you."Jughead whispered.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“I feel safe with you.” Betty smiled at him. "I like that. Sammy says I make him feels safe too. I should hope so." Jughead just smiled. "So tell me about you Juggie. The only thing interesting about me is I'm a mom."

“Well I’m a writer.... I honestly don’t do much.”

"I love reading. Don't you volunteer?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"What do you do?"

“I help younger kids with autism who aren’t that high functioning.” Betty smiled at him kissing his head. "That's amazing."

"They're adorable. They make me want to have kids." He admitted. Betty just smiled. "Then why don't you?" She asked.

"I want to adopt."

“Why?” He just shrugged."I like that though."

“Why?”

"Because more people should adopt." She shrugged as she yawned.

Jughead just nodded. She started to fall asleep. Jughead just laid next to her. She couldn't help but fall asleep like a light. Jughead just laid there as he started to fall asleep too. He liked how peaceful she looked sleeping. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep too.

____

The following morning Betty's alarm went off. It startled Jughead and he woke up quickly. She quickly declined it as she held his hand. Jughead was shaking.

"Sorry I forgot to turn it off." She apologiesed.

“It’s okay.”

"You look sexier with bed head." Jughead just smirked. "And I just realise I have no clothes to change into." She uttered. 

“Borrow JB’s.”

"I think she might hate that." Betty smiled at him."Borrow mine. I don't let people but I know you'll bring them back."

"I promise."

___

A few hours later Betty went to work and so did Jughead. He found his friend Archie and wanted to tell him about the past few weeks.

“Hey Arch.”

"Hi Jug, how are you?"

"I kissed someone and got hard." He said truthfully.“Really? Who?” 

“Someone I met at the support group. She’s hot.”

"How hot?" He asked. 

"Extremely hot. But I need to know how to pleasure her."

“Like sex?” 

“Yeah.”

"Well you park the car in the garage and start the engine." Archie explained.

“Arch you know I’m not good with metaphors.”

"There's different ways Jug. You fuck and put your cock inside her. Use your hands or tongue."

“How?”

"She has a clit which is a nerve when brushed right causes her to come." He explained.

“Well how do I do that?”

"Ask her, it's different for each woman. But what I do know is that foreplay my friend makes the girls go cracra especially for the dragon."

“Okay...” Archie just looked at him. “Should I visit her at work and ask her?”Archie stopped him. "Definitely not. She's working." He told him. Jughead just nodded. "So tell me about yesterday."

“Well I made out with her and she liked it. She moaned a lot.”Archie patted him on the back proudly. Jughead just smiled. "What did she do?" He asked.

“She said she wanted me.”

"Did you two? Well do it?" Archie questioned.

"JB interrupted us."

“But you almost did?” 

“Yeah.... I didn’t know if I wanted to though. I don’t think I’m ready. I don’t think I would do it right.”

"Trust me your body knows." He teased.

"Plus if she likes you enough she'll walk you through it. My first time was horrible."

“It was?”

"God yes I did it with a girl because we wanted to get it over and done with."Archie said.

“Oh.”

"Yep."

“So it won’t be good when I try?” He asked.

"No it depends who it's with."

“Okay.”

"Why?"

“I just don’t want to disappoint her... if she even wants me anymore.”Archie punched his arm gently. "Of course she wants you."

“Hopefully.” Jughead smiled. Archie shook his head smiling.“I’m going to see her later. She has Sam tonight but I just want to talk to her.”

"That's good. We just get back to work before Penny kills us." Archie smiled.

____

Later that day Betty had finished work and picked up Sam. They were currently doing homework. Jughead called her asking if he could come over. Betty allowed it and was going to make tea. Jughead came over a couple hours later.

She let him in as they introduced with a kiss. "Juggie Sammy is there."She teased.“I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled. 

"Oh yeah? How come?"

“You’re addictive.” He kissed her again."Eww! Eww!" Sammy gipped. “Sorry Sam.” Jughead pulled away from Betty.

"It's okay. I like you but kissing us gross. Mummy can only kiss my cheek."

“Well your mommy taught me how to kiss.”Jughead admitted. “We’re practicing.” He added.

"Still gross. Kissing is lips together and so simple. Look." Sam said as he kissed Betty on the lips. Jughead just laughed softly. “Well I like it.” He smiled. “Especially with tongue.” He whispered to Betty. Betty bit her lips smirking at him. "Later." She whispered.

"Sammy do you want Juggie to stay for a sleep over?"Betty asked as she plated up the food.“Yes!” Sam smiled. "But not in my bed." He added.

"Of course Sam. He's staying in with mummy."Sam started to eat his food. He is a very picky eater and nothing could be touching. Jughead sat down to eat with them. Betty rubbed her foot against his leg gettot higher each time. Jughead just smiled at her. "Mummy is Jughead your boyfriend like V is daddy's girlfriend?"

“No he’s not.”

“Not yet at least.” Betty added smiling faintly. 

"Okay. Can I get my doodle book now?"

“Sure.”

Sam ran to his room to get it. He stayed there and doodled. It was the perfect chance for them to talk.

“So...” Jughead said. 

"Go ahead don't be afraid to ask me anything." She told him.“I’ve been thinking about us and sex.” He replied honestly. 

"And?"

“I want you. I want to try.” Betty smiled at him. "Okay, let's do it."

“Really?” Betty moved to sit closer. "Why not?"

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

"You won't." She told him. "But we need to wait for Sam to be asleep."

"Is he a heavy sleeper?" Jughead asked.

"Heavier enough for us to have some alone time." Betty told him unbuttoning her shirt. Sam came back in as Betty quickly buttoned it back up. "Hey baby."

"Mummy look."Betty looked at the drawing." Amazing Sammy. "She smiled.

" It's for Juggie. "

" Aww thanks Sam it's amazing. I love dogs. I have one. "He told her.

" Daddy wouldn't let us get one. "He sighed.

"Maybe now Sam."

"Really mummy?"

"Maybe."

Sam headed to bed as Jughead put him to bed. He came back out to Betty on the couch.

"I don't have Sam on Thursday. Come over then?"

"I'd love too."

"It'll be better if we well you know. When he's not here." She told him.

"Okay." Jughead smiled.

They hung out all night as they fell asleep on the sofa together. Betty liked having someone's arms to fall asleep with.

The hope and promise that this might become more. Both happy with smiles engraved on their faces. This felt different for the both of them. Change is good, change is better and what's life without a little change?


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning was a hepatic morning. It was a school run. Jughead would see this and probably run. She's well aware of that. She just hopes that it doesn't scare him. Jughead woke up when Betty did, startled by her alarm. She apologiesed profusely as Sam ran in. He ran in with his tooth brush and deodorant.

“Hey Sam.” Jughead smiled. "Morning Juggie we have a routine." He told him. "Come." Jughead followed him into the bathroom as he did his routine and Betty followed. Betty always had spare toothbrushes for people.

Sam was more cooperative with Jughead there.It gave Betty chance to get ready. She walked up to the door. "Hey boys." Betty smiled more relaxed than she's ever been.

“Hi mommy.” 

“Hey Betts.”

"Go get dressed Sam breakfast is waiting for you." She told him.

"Okay. Mummy I want a flannel like Juggie's it's soft."

"I know they are. I'll get you one after work." Betty smiled happily as this is the first time he wanted to try something new. Jughead smiled. He went to help Sam get dressed. Betty headed downstairs and got Sam's school bag ready. Jughead and Sam came down a few minutes later. Sam rushed to eat his food as Betty hugged Jughead from behind. "It's group today. Are you going?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Need a lift? I start at half 8 and finish at 3pm today. Pick Sam up from childcare at half 5 when groups finished."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty smiled back at him kissing his cheek. They went to sit down at the table with Sam. Breakfast finished it was time for the school run. No tantrums just simple and easy. Sam said bye to Betty and Jughead before heading in.

"You should practically move in." Betty joked.“I think Sam likes me.” He smiled. "He does." She told him smiling too. Jughead just just leaned over and kissed her. Betty kissed him back gently. She was so happy. "I have to go to work sexy."

“I know.” He kissed her again.

They were in her car getting beeped at to move. Jughead squeezed Betty's thigh as he got scared. Betty moaned knowing she couldn't but she couldn't help it.

"It's okay Juggie. We're in the car pool part. We just need to move."

Betty moved the car as she started driving to work. Jughead just sat back, keeping his hand tightly on her thigh.

"I always liked that and Reggie never did it. He liked squeezing my ass which I don't mind at home out of Sam's eyes but he did it in public."

“Oh. Are you okay with this?”

"Juggie I said I like it but Reg never did it." Betty smiled at him. Jughead just nodded. "Plus." Betty smiled moving his hand further up her thigh. Then squeezing her thighs together. "I can do that."

“And is that good?”

"Well it's called teasing or foreplay." Betty explained.

“Archie told me about foreplay. That’s with your hands or your mouth. I’m not too sure how it works though.”

"Well it's different with each couple. It could be sexy talk or teasing touches." She tried to explain.

“Okay...”

"What else baby?" Betty asked.

R: I want to marry Ronnie. I need the papers asap

“I just want to make things good for you. I don’t know Betts.” Betty pulled up to her work and turned to him. "We'll figure this out together. I promise Juggie." Betty sealed the promise with a kiss.

“Okay.” He smiled."Now I'll see you later."

Betty got into work and saw the message from Reggie. She didn’t know how to react.

B: I'll sign the papers they're already signed but she's my best friend Reg.

R: I know she is. I love her Betty.

B: do you because you said the same with me?

R: I can’t deal with this right now. The papers are signed. We’re just friends now. Don’t act like you aren’t already hooking up with someone else.

B: no and hook ups and marriage are different. But if your happy and she's happy then okay but I swear to god Reggie of you hurt her then I'll kill you. And me and Juggie haven't had sex yet. We've just kissed.

R: yeah but you said yet. You’re already over me aren’t you?

B: no I won't ever be over you. We have a child together but our marriage was over years ago. I really like him Reg. He's sweet, handsome, funny and he understands me.

R: but you still love me?

B:a little

R: but you’re not over me and I’m not over you.

B: Reggie no I think I'm falling in love with Jughead.

R: but you’re not over me and I’m not over you.

B: I'll come talk to you on my lunch break.

Hours past and Betty went home to speak to Reggie. She couldn't handle trying this, them a second time. She was falling in love with Jughead. This just complicates it all. They were now sitting in Reggie’s home office.

"Reg we can't." Betty said.

“I never said we should. I was just thinking we could just wait until we’re completely over each other.”

"We have a child together. There's always going to be feelings. Tell me what about V that you love?" Betty asked.

“Everything. Her smile. The way she kisses me. Her body. How sweet and kind she is.”

"Then what did you love about me and be honest. I can take it." She said.

“Everything.”

"Like? You stated things for V, why not me?" Betty pointed out. "Because you love her more and that's okay."

“But I love you both.”

"And you can't have us both Reggie. We're getting a divorce and that's okay. We were young when we got married. We're still young. It's okay and that's fine. But I think I am or do love Juggie." Betty smiled faintly.

“Do you choose him over me?” Betty moved to sit on his lap. "No I choose myself over you both."

“But I love you.”

"And you love Veronica, Reggie. You need to figure who you actually want. Why don't you take her on a holiday and I'll have Sam? Figure out if this is what you want. But we're over and if you don't want to stay friends then fine." Betty explained.

“Fine.”

"You Mantal are a man they're confusing species." She teased. He didn’t say anything. Betty leaned in and kissed him one last time. Just as he kissed her back Veronica walked in."What's going on?!" She snapped.

They both pulled away. "It's my fault. I kissed him first it was a goodbye kiss. The papers are signed. I'll drop them off tomorrow with Sam."

“Ronnie I’m sorry.” Reggie said. 

“Stop! I’m leaving.” She walked out. Betty stopped her. "Don't V it's my fault. If I'm not upset you shagged him the day I left you shouldn't be upset about a kiss that meant nothing. I'm falling in love with Jug."

“Just stop it! Both of you just leave me alone.”

"I am your friend Veronica! If I'm not upset you shagged my husband then why are you upset I kissed him. He is going to propose so pull that stick out your ass!" Betty snapped walking out.

“I’m more upset at him! He made a promise to me!”

"Talk to him!" Betty shouted from downstairs.“No!” Veronica ran down the stairs to the door. Betty was stood there looking at her. "V do you love him?" Betty asked.

“Of course I do.”

"Then stop being stubborn and go to him. I need to go meet Juggie soon. If it doesn't scare us with fear a little then it's too safe right? You told me that. So turn around and go to that man." Betty told her.

“He made a promise to me that he didn’t keep. I’m done.” Veronica walked out. “Plus I have a therapy session with Jughead right now and I’m late.”

"Just talk to him after. Please." Betty said.

____

Jughead was upset when Veronica arrived. She was 10 minutes late and she was never late. 

“I’m so sorry Jug. It was just a thing with Reg and Betty.” 

“Betty?”

"Yeah. Reg kissed her."

“They kissed?”

"Yes apparently a goodbye kiss as the papers are signed." Veronica explained.

Jughead just looked at her before he ran away. He kept running and running

“Jug... fuck... I’m sorry!” She started to run after him. “I didn’t mean to!” 

Jughead just kept running. She couldn’t even get close to him since he was so fast. He ran to his favourite place. It was on a trail looking down to the city.

Jughead missed group. Betty got worried. She tried calling him and no answer. She called JB and all she got was a mouthful of how she was a bad person.

Betty broke down in her car crying as she called Veronica.“B... I made a big mistake.” Veronica sobbed answering.

"Jughead doesn't ever want to see me again!"

“I told him about the kiss.... it’s just came out... he ran off panicking so I called JB.”

"I don't care Veronica! I love him! I was going to tell him! Now he hates me! Now Sammy has got attached to him!" Betty sobbed.

“Go see him... I’ll call JB. He’s back at home but he won’t talk to her.”

"And you'll think he'll talk to me now?" She asked her. Betty declined the phone. She picked up Sam before going to Jughead’s.

When she got there JB answered the door and was about to slam it when she saw her but Betty stopped her.

"Please let me speak to him." She cried.

"Why you crying mummy? Are you sad?"

“He’s upstairs sobbing in his room and he won’t speak to me because you broke his heart! Why should I let you?!”

"I didn't! I love him!" Betty shouted.

“But you went a kissed your ex!”

"It's complicated okay."Betty explained as Sam started to get anxious with the shouting." I'm sorry Sammy. Put these on. "

“I’m sorry.” JB sighed. “Just come in but leave Jughead alone. He won’t talk to you anyways.”

"Can I at least try talk to him? Or let him say goodbye to Sammy if he this is the end." Betty whispered wiping her tears. “Fine go try but he’s not going to talk to you.”

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." She whispered heading upstairs.

Betty got to his door and knocked on his door. "Juggie let me explain." Betty sighed.

She saw him laying in bed wrapped up in blankets and shaking. Betty took the risk laying down next to him wrapping him up in her embrace. "It's not what you think. I told him I love you."Jughead started shaking even more when she touched him. She quickly pulled her arms away.

"Reg wants to marry V. I told him this between me and him was over. I sighed the papers already. We kissed one last time to say goodbye. I felt nothing. If your going to hate me forever please say goodbye to Sammy he's got attached."

Jughead didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t stop shaking. Betty held him again stroking circles to his palm. She started to sing a pickle and Bush. It would always calm Sam down.

"I'll just go." Betty whispered. “No.” He whispered so quietly she could barely hear him. Betty looked back at him hoping he'd say something.

Jughead just laid there, still shaking. She couldn't leave him but laid back down with him. Sam ran into the room jumping on the bed hugging him. Jellybean ran after him. Betty quickly picked Sam up.

"Sammy you don't do that to Jughead. He's not feeling well." Betty told him off.

"Sorry Jug." He said hugging him. "You're room is cool. Mine is boring, me and mummy painting it this weekend."Jughead stayed silent. "Oh." Sam whispered. He recognised what happened to Jughead. He crawled in the blanket next to him and hugged him." These happen to me all the time." He whispered. Sam started to sing the song Betty did. "Mummy does this for me."

Jellybean just looked at the little boy and smiled he was so caring.

"You raised him pretty much on your own right?" She asked Betty. Betty nodded. "You did a good job."Jughead let him Sam hug him."Mummy leave me and Juggie alone. I want to speak to him." The five year old said.

The women headed out as Sam turned to Jughead.

"I had one at school today." He whispered.

Jughead just nodded slightly, acknowledging what he was saying.

"They made fun of me. Teachers too they didn't ring mummy." He whispered again. "I had to deal all on my own. I'm only 5! But I know it's hard and people are mean but me and mummy and your sister. She's really cool but kind of scary. All love you." Jughead just nodded again. Sam just kissed his head. He just laid there."I love you a pickle and Bush. A pickle and a Bush." Sam sang. Jughead didn’t say anything. "So what happened?" He asked.

“Your mommy kissed your daddy instead of me.” He whispered, still shaking.

"Daddy would have kissed her. He loves mummy and Veronica. I think my mummy loves you."

“She kissed him first.”

"But hear mummy out. She really upset." Sam whispered.

“She hurt me.” He whispered.

"She didn't mean too. But mummy told me I might have to say goodbye to you because you don't want to see her."

JB came back inside knowing it was getting too much for Jughead.

"Sammy is time to go." She told him.

"Okay. I love you Jug, goodnight."

"I love you too Juggie." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "Goodbye." She whispered.

Betty left with Sam. She knew that it will be a long time before they will be able to in a good place again. That killed her knowing that. She hoped that Sam wasn't too attached as she didn't know how long it will be before their okay again.

She hoped and prayed that Reggie would get his act together. That Veronica wouldn't speak to her. But Betty Cooper had lost everyone but her son in her life and she felt lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed and still no news from Jughead. The divorce was finalised. Veronica and Reggie were engaged.

Betty was currently at work when she got a call from Jughead. She wasn’t expecting it.

“Jug?” She answered. 

“Betts...”

"What's happened?" She asked."Juggie?" Betty added.

“Everything is fine... just come over... please.”

"I'll be right there." She said.

Betty drive over there in a panic. She still didn't believe him. So when she got there she knocked on the door panicking. Jughead came and answered it. He was perfectly fine.

"Thank god your fine." She whispered.

“I told you I was.”

"I know I was panicking for no reasons. You can't blame, we haven't spoke in months and I call you declined." Betty looked at him.

She had shorter hair as she had cut it. Betty just wanted change so she had a shoulder length Bob. Jughead just grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. She was shocked at first but kissed him back.

"Juggie?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"What changed your mind?"

Jughead pulled her in and shut the door. He sat down on the sofa with her. If he's being honest with himself he's had some good news and she's the person he wanted to tell. She's the person he wanted live old with. He's missed her and Sam so much.

"I miss you so much." He smiled faintly.

"Really? You're not saying that because Veronica knows I've been depressed."

“Veronica isn’t my therapist anymore.” Betty looked at him. "Really?" She asked holding his hand."Why?" She added.

“JB said that because she wasn’t cautious with the news and caused me to stop eating and talking for over a week that I should get a new one.”

"Juggie she was angry at Reggie because he made a promise." Betty said. "Remember what we said about being the adult?"

“It was JB’s choice.”

"But it should have been yours." She said. "That doesn't matter. How have you been?" He just shrugged. “Lonely.” Betty just looked at him before hugging him tightly. "Me too."She whispered.

"Sammy draws me a picture each night before bed to cheer me up." Betty told him. She pulled out a picture of the three of them and Hotdog. "This is my favourite." Jughead just smiled faintly. "God you always look even more handsome and sexy each time I see you."

She bit her lip glancing away. Jughead reached over and gently held her cheek, pulling her face to his as he kissed her heatedly. She crawled on top off him smiling.

"You should never feel lonely baby. You should have call a long time ago."

"I know but I just got my book published."

“That’s amazing Jug!” 

“I’m really happy.” He smiled. “There was just a two things missing.” He looked at her.

"What two things?" Betty asked confused.

“You and Sam.” Betty started to tear up as she was at a lost for words.“Don’t cry... I’m sorry.” He wiped away her tears.

"These are happy tears babe."

“Oh.” Betty smiled kissing him. "I should have explained better. How do you want us Jug?"

“I love you.” Betty smiled widened. "I know that's been really hard for you to say Juggie and I love you too."Jughead leaned in and kissed her."Take me to bed Juggie."

Jughead picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed as they made out. Betty stripped him naked as she stripped herself down naked.

“Betts...”

"We don't have too." She said.

“I want to... teach me... tell me what to do.” Betty smiled kissing him. "It won't work if your not hard." She explained.

“Okay...”

Betty started to rub her hands against his length getting him hard enough to have sex. Jughead groaned softly against her lips. “I like that.” He whispered kissing her. She kissed him smiling at him. "Good." She whispered speeding up the process. Jughead groaned again. He was fully hard now. "You insert yourself between my walls."

“Now?” Betty nodded. "But for your first time we should lay down."

“Okay.”

They both laid down Betty went on top sliding herself onto him. She moaned at how good he felt. Jughead groaned and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. She slowly started to move on top of him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. She moved them to feel her breasts. Jughead kissed her as he moved his hands over her. Betty moaned loudly moving faster. It had been years since she had sex.

“Is this good... am I good?” He groaned."Yes baby! God you feel amazing." Betty moaned loudly causing the neighbours to bang on the wall.

They ignored them as they kept going. Betty wrapped her feet around him tighter. "Please da... Juggie."She stopped herself from a kink her and Reggie got into.

Jughead started to get the hang of it as he thrust up into her."Fuck Juggie." Betty groaned. "I'm really close."

“What does that mean?” 

"I'm close to cumming baby." She explained. 

“Okay.” He kissed her.

Kissing him back with the same passion she couldn't help but come unexpectedly. Jughead continued to move. Betty loved the way he felt. He was pleasing her in all the right ways. His main focus was making her feel good and she loved that.

"Baby you were amazing." She moaned gripping the sheets as she came again. Jughead came shortly after. Betty collapsed her whole body wait on him."That was amazing." Betty smiled. "God you are the best I've had." She added. Jughead smirked and kissed her. "Move in with me?" Betty asked him.

“Really?”

"Why waste time? I really love you Jughead so let's do it." Betty smiled at him.

“I have to ask JB.” Betty sighed already knowing the answer. “She’s on a work trip but she’ll be home tomorrow.”

"She'll say no." Betty pouted.

“She might say yes though.”

"But she hates me." She whispered kissing him. “She doesn’t.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty asked. "We'll see in the morning."

____

Fast forward to tomorrow morning. Betty would be having Sam back tonight but she had no work today. She was fast asleep on Jughead’s chest when JB came in his room.

Jughead was asleep too holding Betty. JB by passed his bed not seeing her in it.

"Rise and Shine." JB sang. Jughead woke up slowly. “JB! I have Betty over!” He said upset, as he was fully awake. JB looked at them. "Sorry I didn't know! Wait why?" She asked.

“Just get out!” Betty woke up startled. "What's going on? Is there a problem?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

“Babe go back to sleep. It’s just JB.”

"No way she's still pissed at me. She'll kill me in my sleep." Betty joked as she yawned.

“Look Betty I’m sorry. I’m completely over it... I’ll just leave you two.”

"I was teasing JB. You're here now we'll meet you outside once we're dressed." Betty told her. "I can make breakfast."

“Okay.” JB headed out leaving them alone as Jughead sighed.“I wanted to spend the morning in bed with you.” He sighed. Betty smiled at him. "We won't get many of those with Sammy." She whispered kissing him. "Plus there's plenty of mornings for that Mr Jones."

Jughead just nodded. "That's a good thing baby. It's means I'm not letting you go again."Jughead smiled and kissed her."But you do have to ask JB that question." Betty kissed him pulling his flannel on her.

“Yeah.”

"Go I rather not be there to hear her say no."

Jughead kissed her again before pulling track suit bottoms on. He headed downstairs to see JB watching TV with hotdog.

“JB?”

"Yeah?"

“Can I move in with Betty?” JB looked shock. "Why?" She whispered.

“We love each other.”JB shook her head yes. She knew it was time for her to start living her own life.“Really?” He smiled.

"We're both adults Jug. Plus I know you'll be fine but I do want keys for your new place." JB teased hugging him.“Thank you JB.” He hugged her.

"I love you Jug now go tell her. Tell her I want to see my nephew soon because I miss him." Jughead ran back upstairs happily. Betty was about to go downstairs when he stopped her. "Where's my keys baby?" He asked her.

“She said yes?” 

“Yes!” He smiled hugging her. Betty kissed him back so happy. She never felt this happy with Reggie. "Fuck Juggie this is amazing. This feels so right. I can't explain how right it feels."

She kissed him again. "We have to tell Sammy!"Jughead smiled and kissed her again. "I love you so much. I need to tell you this. I love you all of you autism or not. I don't see the disability but a man I'm so madly in love with."

“I love you too Betty. So much.”

"Are you sure your ready for me? I have alot of human baggage." She teased.“Me too Betts. We’re a perfect pair.”Betty smiled at him kissing him.

Later that day the got Sam from school together. They were going to tell him the news when they got home. He saw Jughead and ran up to him.

"Juggie!" Jughead picked him up. "I missed you so much." He admitted smiling. "I drew hotdog for you."

“I missed you too.” Jughead smiled hugging him.

"Stay for dinner? It's burger night."Sam asked. "Mummy does the best burgers."

“Of course.” He smiled. 

"Yay! Is hotdog coming?"

"He's at home." Betty smiled at them.

Once they got home the boys were on the sofa reading with hotdog by their feet. Betty had dinner cooking as she smiled at them. Jughead was reading out loud to Sam.

"I want you to read to me every night." Sam admitted.

"What if I can?" Jughead asked him. Sam gave him an confusing look. "I'm moving in buddy."

Sam smiled widely. "So I will have a daddy like me with my special qualities?" He asked him.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled. 

"This is better news that V being my vema."Jughead smiled hugging him. Betty joined in the hug.“I love you both.” Jughead smiled. 

"I love you Juggie and you sam."

"I love you Ma and pa."

A few hours later Sam was in bed and now Betty and Jughead were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"This all feels good? No fear about it."

“It’s great.” He smiled. “I’m happy.”

"Me too. There's nothing atypical about this. That's what I tell people when they turn their nose up at boyfriends and sons special brains."

Jughead just kissed her. “I don’t want to be replacing Reggie for him though. He’s still his dad.”

"You won't. V is called vema instead of step mom. He calls Reggie Dad." Betty explained.

“Good.”

"But you need a name."Betty smiled.

“Like what?”

"Pops or Pa?" She suggested.

“It’s up to him.”Betty nodded agreeing. Jughead just leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back deepening the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap."Hi boyfriend."

“Hi girlfriend.”

"I feel the most like me in years."

“Me too.”

"Welcome home." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty interlocked their hands together taking a picture of them. She still had the one of him and Sam from the day they met. She remembered about the spare keys in her draw. Betty kissed him again before she got up to go get the keys. She came back straddling his lap.

"To all the good and bad that will face our way. We'll do it together as a family because you Jughead Jones are my partner in crime and in life. I love you baby and so does Sam. Welcome home." Betty passed him the keys. Jughead smiled and kissed her. “I’m so happy to be here baby.”

"I love when you call me that." Betty admitted.

“Call you what?”

"Baby, babe and Betts." She listed.

"No one else calls you Betts. I've noticed that." He admitted smiling. "That's because it's only reserved for your mouth." She turned around and kissed him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Most definitely."

"Betts I love you and I can't say it enough. You are my present, my future and my whole world." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back with the same passion. "You're half of my world." She teased. Jughead looked at her confused. 

"Sammy is my other half of my world." 

Jughead nodded and smiled. "That makes sense." He whispered kissing her still. 

"In unity there's strength baby and that's us." 

"And I'm so thankful to you Betts. You have no idea how thankful I am. When I first met you people looked at me like I'm a freak, a weirdo and some sort of drugged up guy. But you made me realise I'm not. I am just me and everyone has a different set of normal. Ours is different towards the rest of the world and I'm so thankful towards that. I thought I would never find the one but I have. I found you. A disability doesn't define me or Sam. Some are invisible to the eye. You made me realise all of this. So thank you. I'm not atypical but just typical to our normal."

In the amount of time they've known each other this felt right to them. More right then her old vows to Reggie. This felt like the right move. This felt like happiness to them. This was the move to a new chapter of their lives. 

For Jughead it's about being more independent. Being able to adventure into a relationship whilst not letting his disability define him. 

For Betty it's doing more for herself. Taking the time out from her life as a mother to focus on herself. But she will always worry about her baby boy. 

For both of them it's about adventuring into a love that seemed atypical to the whole world around them. As for them this was their new normal. That new normal that they treasured each and every moment off. 

Atypical to some.   
Atypical to most. 

Everyone is atypical in one way or another. How are you atypical?


End file.
